The present invention relates to the field of locks, and in particular to a system and method for establishing a keyless gun lock for firearms, unlocking access to such gun lock, and managing password access thereto.
Firearms are widely usually used in military, police departments, and other public security contexts. Due to the lethality and intrinsic dangers of firearms, the use of firearms needs to be strictly regulated and controlled to avoid abusive uses posing threats to human life. Conventional measures for managing and controlling guns have included gun lock devices for locking the firearms to avoid unauthorized use of the firearm, so that the use of the gun is tightly restricted.
A conventional gun lock is a lock device used for firearm management. Existing mechanical gun locks generally use a key to unlock and lock the given device. A key is not only prone to be deformed or even broken from repetitive use, the key itself has poor anti-theft properties and may be easily lost, and thereby raise its own safety concerns. In an emergency situation, for instance, a lock could not be readily unlocked without the key being not readily available. This would hinder proper authorized operation of the firearm. Also, a mechanical gun lock is not easy to operate in a dark environment.
Moreover, some conventional gun locks operate by locking the trigger of the firearm. The unlocking operation requires removal of an unlocking device, which may be complicated and time consuming. When the firearm is needed for use in an emergency, the complicated unlocking operation would hinder proper authorized operation of the firearm.
There is therefore a need for a gun lock for firearms that is secure yet simple to unlock. There is a need for such a gun lock for firearms that does not require restraining engagement of the firearms' moving parts and obviates the need for physical key for unlocking access.